Nero Claudius
Nero is permanently added to the story summoning pool after clearing Septem. Active Skills Migraine B= |-| Imperial Privilege EX= |-| Thrice-Setting Sun A= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B-= |-| Rank B= |-| Video = Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |7}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Biography Height/Weight: 150cm ・ 42kg Series: Fate/EXTRA , Fate/EXTRA CCC , Fate/EXTELLA Source: Historical fact Region: Rome Alignment: Chaotic ・ Good Gender: Female Yea, you can leave everything to me! Self-styled, cross-dressing beauty. Despite being selfish and self-supremacist, she is cheerfully openhearted, an almighty self-indulgent emperor who was loved by the people due to her child-like innocence. Her real name is Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus. The Fifth Emperor of the Roman Empire. Calling herself an artist, she possesses a unique sense of beauty. Likes pretty boys and handsome elders. Likes pretty girls even more. She loves anything so long as it is beautiful, no matter what it is. While insisting that she herself is the supreme form of art, she also extols the lives of all people as beautiful. ...it goes without saying, but that figure of hers - that enjoyed life in such manner - was in itself a single rose in full bloom. An Emperor that considered the happiness and prosperity of the people of Rome as being foremost. She herself is also an expert at enjoying life, and particularly in regards to opera, she possesses the self-confidence that there is nobody superior to her. (just self-confidence) It has been said that those who listened to her song were tormented by its impact for three days and three nights, and even had rose-like (bad) dreams. The Emperor who, at the Rome of 50~60 AD, oppressed the Roman Senate and all religious factions. In the Roman Era, her stance towards the Senate and the oppression imposed on Christians caused her to be called a tyrant. From such anecdotes, she is put on par with the Number of the Beast, the Whore of Babylon who destroyed cities in the Old Testament, but...? Imperial Privilege: EX Even Skills that originally could not be held, can be acquired for only a short time through the insistence of the person. The compatibility between this Skill and Nero, with her passionate soul, is extraordinary. Corresponding Skills are Riding, swordsmanship, arts, Charisma, Military Tactics and etc. If the rank is A or above, even physical burdens (such as Divinity) are acquired. Aestus Domus Aurea The Charmingly Beckoning Golden Theater Rank: B Type: Anti-Encampment An absolute imperial sphere that allows her to achieve her own aspirations. The theater "Domus Aurea", which she designed in Rome when alive, reproduced through magical energy. It creates a battlefield that works to her advantage. Trivia * During her NP the theme played is her theme from Fate/Extra, "Everything Is In Your Hands" Category:Servants Category:Unlockable Servant